Old Friends
by Godricsgrl89
Summary: Chris and Piper run across an old friend of the sisters' outside the club, and this Old Friend happens to have been close with Piper before her marriage to Leo. Find out some secrets and also some new additions. Xover with Supernatural. Revising.


_**Title:**__ Old Friends_

_**Summary: **Well we all know the Leo being Chris' dad story how about someone else, an old friend who in her past Piper has had a one-night stand with comes to town reuniting with his old friends The Halliwell's he hasn't been seen by any of the sisters since 2001 a week prior to the marriage of Leo and Piper and also before Prue's death. He knew Paige from his brief time at her school but had been raised around the sisters because of his father. He finds out that Paige is a long lost sister of the Halliwell family, Prue's dead and that Piper has a son with the man she is now divorced from. In his life he had never expected to be in love with anyone but years ago he had always felt a connection with Piper and his love for her spread deep that not anyone could disillusion him. Supernatural Crossover Long I know..._

_**Disclaimer: **Um lets see I own nothing of the world created by Constance M. Burge or Eric Kripke, I am simply a fan who reads, writes and breaths fanfiction. If you sue you'll get nothing, because I have nothing, I am going to school but will still have nothing until my massive amount of loans have been paid off. I love Charmed and SPN and believe that there crossover is one of the most believable. **SO. Done.** _

_**Part One...**_

I clung to him, my heart beating against my ribs making it burn as I held my future bleeding on the ground. It hurt, I could tell that much and the pain that was being reflected in his green eyes made tears spear down my cheeks. I could feel him gasp and writhe as every move and breath he took sent another jolt of agony soring through his body. My dormant powers were jumping within me begging me to use them to ease what in essence was my fault. Truthfully I knew it wasn't that does not mean that I believe I can't do something about it. I felt every tiny prick as his wound rubbed against the pavement behind the alley. I buried the feel of his pain but as it escalated and his eyes began to droop from it I inhaled sharply calling the long hidden gift I received from my mother, my arms flew out in front of me, just beside his convulsing form and froze him.

At any moment, the woman that in the future would be my mother would exit the back door, taking out another one of the bulbous loads of trash that the custodian had conveniently forgotten about after closing the night before. She would be muttering curses so foul that my brother nor I had even spoken aloud. Her eyes would mist over and a scream of terror and accusation would be caught in her throat as the light above the door would show the frozen form of my injured companion.

Her eyes widened at the sight and within the fraction of a second was at his side looking at the seriousness of the wound which was nothing but a large gaping hole in the center of his stomach that was over flowing with his life's blood. Instead of asking how he had become frozen she sniffled and wiped her wet cheeks before whispering, "take him to Leo, we'll meet you there." I nodded in understanding and gently placed my hands on his shirt gripping tightly so that I didn't accidentally drop him as I went up in a shower of blue and white lights.

I felt myself separate from my comrade and sprawl across the floor of the Halliwell Manor, Leo, my future mother's former husband stood glaring at me just waiting to throw the accusations in my face, not only that but he kicked my injured alli in the ribs sending his frozen form against the wall with a resounding thud. I glared back at him and just as I lent down to my friend's level to check on him I felt the sisters reappear in the middle of the room each looking at Leo with a look of contempt.

"Piper," I said, she looked up startled for a moment and then running over to our side. "The injuries are really bad, but I can't heal him." I whispered my pain evident as she stared into the eyes that were identical to the man on the floor frozen in time.

"Leo," Piper said catching her ex's attention. "Don't let your petty jealousy decide if a good man should die or not." Piper demanded not letting up because she knew just as I did that this man needed to live for the greater good of humanity. With a huff Leo turned toward me and lent down to check out the damage.

"Unfreeze him," he voiced to Piper as if commanding her to do something, because he truly had no idea that I had been the culprit for the freeze.

"I didn't freeze him," she replied and I let out a light chuckle at the confused look that crossed the Elder's face. He looked toward me, and instead of answering the question that was clear in his eyes I raised my hands in a similar motion to the one I used earlier and unfroze him.

He let out a rush of breath as his body, as well as all of his injuries came soring back to reality. Gasping for air he surged his head back and forth in a violent motion knowing he was not where he had been previously. Leo rolled his eyes as he thought the man's reaction to be an over exaggeration. He put his hands over him, and just as the golden glow appeared the rapid and uncontrolled breathing eased carefully into a calm one. As the wound sealed itself over safely I lifted my head carefully to Leo's and Piper and I nodded our thanks before tending to the person before us who looked confused.

"Piper," he said, his eyes going from mine to hers as he began to regain his composure enough to sit up. He gave her a flirtatious smile that made half of me want to gag and the other just run and hide at the clear attraction the two always for one another, though I had grown up with teasing and the flirting between the two it still made me want to up my breakfast whenever I saw it first hand.

"Hey hunter, long time no see." She whispered into his ear once he was on his own two feet, I backed away toward Paige and Phoebe who eyed the man shockingly and Piper's closeness to him equally knocking them off guard.

"So, how has life been since we last saw each other." He asked sitting down on the couch Piper had pointed out before sitting down herself. He looked around and when his eyes found Leo's Dean looked ready to punch him out.

"Been better," she hinted taking his hand in hers and this action didn't go unnoticed by Leo who looked ready to have orbs burst out his ears.

"WAH!"

A loud piercing child's cry reverberated around the manor's walls just before Leo began to say something. "Wyatt," Piper said softly and the child orbed right out in front of her his eye's filled with tears at having woken up from a horrid vision that no doubt the sister's would put off as a bad dream, I would handle the situation before it became a problem for any of them.

"YIKES!" Dean howled, backing into the couch and all of us within the room laughed at his reaction.

* * *

Authors Note//  
I know it's short and I plan on putting up more but want to see how people feel about this part first. It gets better I promise, please read and review. I will add more when I get it typed up.


End file.
